


Hate Myself

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31





	Hate Myself

You make your way down the hall at night yawning on the Moby-dick. You rub your tired eyes until you hear a loud 'thud'. You jump a little becoming on alert. You sigh in relief when you find out it's Ace in his yellow, open T-shirt. He groans rubbing his head from being slammed against the headboard of the ship. You let out a loud sigh rolling your eyes.

"You really should give up on trying to assassinate pops." Ace turns to you with a scowl. "You've tried to take him down multiple times and failed. I get you're persistent, but don't you think it's a sign to give up?" Ace clicks his tongue in response turning away from you. You turn to enter Whitebeard's quarters. The old man sound asleep without a care. You pull the blanket over him tucking the large man in. Ace stood at the entrance watching you. You close the door behind brushing past the raven haired man. You halt five feet away holding a lantern. "Are you hungry?" He stood silent like a man child. He gave an attitude from getting beaten by the Captain. His stomach lets out a growl indicating he was hungry. You giggled to which he replies with a blush pouting. You found it adorable.

As you lead the brute into the kitchen, you find it be occupied by two of your crew mates, "Thatch" and "Marco." Both men notice your approaching forms accompanied by another. Ace stiffens at first before following behind you. He seemed tense, ready for what will come. You could only scoff at his unnecessary tension. Both boys greet you with a smile. It was always a pleasure to see you. It would be a lie if they didn't find you attractive. These two especially competing for you. They completely ignore, Ace's glares and uptight attitude.

"Hey (Y/n)!" Thatch waves to you. You place down the lantern on the center of the table.

"Hey Thatch! Marco." You nod. Just as you we're about to pull out a chair, Marco pulls the chair out more for you with his foot while Thatch stood up pulling the rest for you. You couldn't hell but giggle at their competition. They glare at one another. You pat the base of the chair turning to Ace.

"Thanks boys. Ace sit down." Both commanders baffled by your seat offering. Ace raises a brow at the scene. He takes the seat greeted by the two annoying men who's also told him to give up. You come back with stacks of sandwiches and a drink for each person.

"Oi, oi (Y/n)-chan. I'm a little jealous that you're giving this lad all the attention." Ace having already started stuffing himself blushes slightly from Thatch pointing the obvious out. Ace gulps his food sheepishly. You in turn do the same scratching the side of your cheek.

"He was hungry guys. I couldn't just let him starve."

"He's an enemy for now since he keeps trying to kill pops." Marco reminds you.

"Yes, but he also could have taken the chance to kill us if he wanted to. I say he's just lost." Ace slams his fist onto the table.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here! I'm not lost. I know what I want and I can kill you guys anytime I want. I just don't want to make a hassle of killing everyone just to get to that old man when you're all giving me a free pass not doing anything about it." There was silence filling the air. You give him a soft smile. Ace clenches his hands wondering why someone like you is smiling.

"We're not doing anything about it because pops sees something in you that most do not. I'm starting to see it also and honestly it would be nice to have you join the crew." Ace is taken back by your offer. "Think about it. Whatever it is that you have problems against pops I'm sure can be turned around and seen at a different angle. Just like how I see you." You walk over to him lifting Ace's head to look into your eyes. Your hand brushes against his skin as you take your leave. "Until then good night." All three are left to enjoy your retreating form.

"Oooooooohhh!" Thatch howls leaning closer to Ace. His shit eating grin says what he is planning. "Seems like (y/n) has taken a liking to you. I'm jealous." 

Marco clicks his tongue in disapproval. "She was just being nice. Nothing else. Don't go assuming things Thatch. She can do better." Ace glares at Marco. 

"I doubt it." Ace smirks thinking about taking the offer.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Ace agreed to join the Whitebeard crew earning him a brand of the Whitebeard pirates. During the congratulatory party, you cheered for him along with everyone else on board. You were glad he joined. He became an acceptional member.

Everyday from that day forth, he seemed cheerful, kind and helpful to others. It warmed your heart. There was something else more you felt towards the man you have befriended. Yet you could not find out what. Everyday he would search for you, talk to you about his missions. His stories on the sea alone. You listened while you worked as a doctor. 

One day you found Ace walking around the shop contemplating on things to the point he started to avoid you. You began to worry, so you decided to visit his living quarters. You stumbled forth when you see Ace talking to Thatch and Marco. What made you stumble was his confession. His confession being he is Gol D. Roger's son. Your heart pounds trying to process it all in. You weren't sure if you should be afraid or not. You were conflicted. So many emotions swell inside you. Your thoughts disrupt at the sound of Ace's change in tone. One of distraught. Your instincts kicked in. You threw all doubts out the window once you enter seeing his disappointed face. All three turn to you surprised. You felt a little embarrassed yet you also stared at him stern. You could see he's nervous. Hesitant even.

"Is it true? You're Roger's son?" You ask. Ace widens his eyes with fear of confirming. He turns away avoiding your gaze. His hands clench tightly till his knuckles turn white.

"Yes." He simply replies. "I never wanted you to find out. At least not this way. You probably hate me knowing who I am. I know I was bound to tell everyone the truth in order to be second division commander but..." He pauses. Your eyes soften. "I'm afraid of everyone else's disapproval. I wouldn't blame them. I wouldn't...blame you (Y/n). Who would care about someone like me?" Marco and Thatch wanted to say something when they hear your soft cries. Ace snaps his head up panicked by your sudden tears. You bite your quivering lip letting tears fall. Your face completely flustered.

 

"You are a fucking idiot." You mutter. Ace furrows his brows. "A stupid man!" You finally look at him teary eyed. "You honestly think I don't care about you? That we don't care? I have been worried for the past few days thinking you wanted nothing to do with me. Yeah it's a surprise you're Roger's son but who cares! You're not him. You're nothing like him! You shouldn't have to pay for his sins. Ace...the minute I heard you talking down on yourself it hurt. A lot. I threw every thought out the window because I was worried. That says a hell of a lot about me caring for you than anything." Marco listens intently in awe. He sighs as does Thatch. It was clear they lost a battle against Ace for your love. They wouldn't have it any other way.

Ace looks at you in awe. A soft smile replacing his lips. "It's a shame. We could have been good together." Marco mumbles passing by you. You watch him leave till he's out of sight while Thatch pats Ace's shoulder to whisper, 

"You're a lucky guy man. She's a keeper. Take care of her." Ace smirks and nods. He knew too how you felt about him since the day you asked him to join. You turn back around after Thatch leaves. You wondered what Marco meant. Clueless you thought nothing of it until lips are pressing against yours. To your surprise you find them to belong to Ace and without a second thought you kissed back. Your eyes close to embrace the moment and passionate kiss. Air is needed, so you both pull away. Your eyes filled with love. His brown eyes held the same. A large grin plastered on his face as he pulls you close from your waist.

"So you do love me?" He asks knowing the truth. Your face flushes as the realization hits you like a ton of bricks and for the first time you start to stutter, become nervous.

"Uh y-yeah I guess I do. I mean I've never realized it till now." The ravenette nuzzles you. Kisses planted on the crock of your neck and up. You shutter.

"And you accept me as I am?" You huff at the stupid question.

"Well of course I do! You're Ace...my...Ace." You mumble. Said man chuckles and hugs you tight. You were startled by the sudden contact.

"Thank you (Y/n). For loving me." You smile as your heart warms to his genuine tone. You gladly hug back. The moment is broken once the man smiles wide at you. "Now I have to go talk to pops. No matter what I will be happy with whatever happens cause I got you." And with that, he makes his way out his room to visit Whitebeard. You scoff knowing Whitebeard will approve since you know his relationship with Roger.

 

~Next Day~

 

Once again, another congratulatory party is thrown in honor of Ace's new position as 2nd division Commander. Ace being welcomed by everyone on the ship, Marco being the one to stuff his face with a stick of meat to which gets Ace to start wolfing down food. Thatch handing him a drink drown it. The party continues for awhile until he stops and looks around the many faces of the crowd. Marco raises a brow curiously.

"What's the matter Ace?" Said male lands his eyes onto you. A wide grin graces his face as he stands and grabs you by the hand pulling you into the center with him. The group confused to his antic. He sits back down on his spot, legs crossed and you on his lap straight up beet red and embarrassed. He held you by the waist. The crew's jaw drops in shock.

"What are you doing with (Y/n), Ace?" One bursts out questionably. The brute turns to the crowd while you look down at your cup of ale still flustered.

"Oh right! Oi pops! (Y/n) is your doctor. I hope you don't mind if I steal her from you and make her mine?" He shouts. Everyone turns flabbergasted. Whitebeard chortles with delight.

"Not at all. Just as long as you bare me grand children." Ace snickers and pulls you close.

"Will do pops!" Ace shoves an apple in his mouth and chugs his drink as he throws you over his shoulder. You yelp starting to kick and squirm under him. "Guess we better get started!" He chirps. He starts dragging you to his quarters and as you pass by, you yell at Thatch and Marco for help. Thatch gave you a simple thumbs up.

"Help me damn it! I'm not ready!" You sulk already red as you could possible be. Marco smirks and stops Ace to which he stops and turns to the blonde. Your eyes sparkle in relief that your savior is here to stop the nonsense.

"Hold up Ace." He takes the drink away from you then hands it to him. "No point on putting this to waste." Your sweet relief shatters before your eyes completely shocked as to what just happened. Ace took the mug finishing the cup and returning the empty cup to Marco.

"Good thinking buddy. Now let's get back to business. It won't be a fun celebration without the commander's woman." You began to cry until you sink in defeat. The crew decided to whistle and cheer the two of you on. You swore you've made a mistake offering Ace to be part of the crew. Fate truly loved to screw you in the ass.


End file.
